Riff Raff gets a girlfriend
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: Riff's got a chick who isnt his sister! I just got bored and started writing this... i like it. One if my first stories. please be nice.


***Riff Raffs POV***

"Bye Mom!" Magenta called. she took my arm and we walked into the mall. "Riffy, I vant to find you a girlfriend." "But Magenta I'm happy being single. Really. I am." "I know you say zhat but I don't really believe it. And aren't your hands getting tired?" I laughed. "That's gross." "That's okay." We walked around some stores and Genta picked up a few things, but she was more obligated with getting me to talk to girls than picking out new hair bows and bras. She saw Columbia and they went to Victoria's Secret. I just wandered off to Barnes & Noble.

I walked into the giant bookstore amd inhaled my favorite smell: coffee and literature. I walked to the music section and picked up a book about Steven Tyler. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and was startled by a soft, light, childlike voice. "Steven Tyler, huh?" I looked up and standing right next to me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen (besides mom and magenta). She was short and and a little pasty and had puppy dog eyes. "Um. Yeah. Aerosmiths my favorite band." she raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Aerosmith? I'm impressed. I didn't think anyone around here knew a good band when they heard one." She had on a black misfits hoodie and peeking out of her hood was red velvet colored hair. She must've caught me staring because she said "What? You've never seen a girl with red cupcake colored hair?" "No its just that it reminds me of my favorite cake flavor." she smiled and held out her hand. "Hanley." I shook her hand "Maysin. But everyone calls me Riff Raff." "I like that. Why?" "When I was a little boy I used to be labeled as a disturbance to modern society and I used to destroy everything in my path." she laughed. "That's amazing... what school do you go to?" "Oh you must be new! Denton Middle. The only middle school here." "Lemme guess! Eight grade?" "Bingo!" she smiled and I saw a dimple in her cheek I had never noticed until now. my phone buzzed and magenta was texting telling me mom was outside. "I have to go. But look for me at school Monday." we both stood up and she walked with me to the car. She took her hood off and pulled her long red hair back in a ponytail. As we walked to the entrance we talked some more about bands. She likes the misfits, the used, and my chemical romance. We got outside and she walked to the car and met mom and megenta. As we drove off Magenta squealed in my ear. "Riffy! I can't believe it! she's awesome and shes pretty!" "Magenta chill your shit." mom said. "okay. I'm sorry. I just cant believe this. she goes to our school. uh. look for her on facebook." "why? she gave me her phone number." mom whooped and said "I knew you werent gay! this calls for milkshakes and pizza!"

That night at dinner Hanley texted me.

**Hanley**: Hi Riff Raff!

**Me**: Hi :3

**Hanley**: watcha doin?

**Me**: eating pizza and milkshakes :D

**Hanley**: ooh. sounds like a special meal. occasion?

**Me**: promise you wont laugh?

**Hanley**: promise :)

**Me**: they're happy cause I finally met a girl. most of the time they walk right past me :/

**Hanley**: wow. boys normally just consider me a friend. I don't think I've ever had a boyfriend...

**Me**: I've never had a girlfriend. :3

**Hanley**: forever alone together ;)

**Me**: I like that. hey do you wanna come over tomorrow. unless you have like church or somethin.

**Hanley**: No god, no problem. ;D

**Me**: see now you're just perfect.

**Hanley**: aw. you're pretty fantazing too. and id love to come over.

**Me**: fantazing? fantastic + amazing?

**Hanley**: Bingo!

**Me**: *victory dance* okay. how about we drive by around 11?

**Hanley**: my mom says that's okay. and she wants to meet your mom, too. -_-

**Me**: My mom loves meeting new people. its fine. oh. for future purposes. do you have a problem with cross dressers?

**Hanley**: is david bowie gay?

**Me**: no?

**Hanley**: there ya go. why do you ask?

**Me**: I have a friend named frank. he dresses like a girl sometimes. and please dont stare into his eyes and let him talk to you.

**Hanley**: ooh. why?

**Me**: he has a really hot british accent and really pretty eyes. he's like a wizard and those are his spells

**Hanley**: I have to meet him. and I wont let him seduce me I promise :3

**Me**: good.

we stayed really late texting about random things like our favorite animals and favorite colors and least favorite names. Around three twenty we got tired and wished each other sweet dreams.

I really hope that she says yes when I ask her out tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

***Hanleys POV***

I can't believe this! My first week here and I already have a huge crush on a boy I met in a bookstore. I didn't think he'd actually flirt back when I flirted with him... man I'm good. I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. "Mommy?" "Yes? What is it?" "Where is my yellow spaghetti strapped shirt?" "Um I think its dirty. You have tike to wash it, though he isn't coming till 11!" "Thanks mom!" I ran to the dirty clothes, found the shirt, and threw it in the washer. I looked at the clock. 10:00. Fuck.

I took a shower, washed my hair, and curled it. 10:45. I got the shirt out of the dryer and got dressed. I looked at the mirror and smiled. "You look beautiful, darling." I looked at the door and mom was standing there smiling. "Thanks mom." She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. My phone buzzed.

**Maysin**: good morning :) we're on our way.

**Me**: Kay.

"Mom, they're coming." "I'll go put on some perfume." "not the french stuff please!"

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and some chattering. "Hello . Its a pleasure to meet you." I walked to the front door and Magenta and Maysin were smilig thousand watt smiles. "Woah. Uh. I mean hey." Maysin stuttered. "Magenta?" "He's trying to say you look hot. Lets go get in the car!" we ran to the backseat and buckeled ourselves in. it was quiet for three minutes before magenta screamed "THIS. IS. GONNA. !" I laughed and Mrs. Flowers got in the car. "You kids ready?" "Mom I was ready yesterday. Just drive." "Look, motherfucker. Thou shalt not boss thy mother around like a goddamn cheuffer. Okay?" he was quiet. "Ill take that as a yes."

We drove to their house in silence and there to greet us were a girl and who I imagined was Frank. I stepped out of the car and the girl ran to me and started talking. "Hi! I'm Columbia, Magentas best friend!" I wanted to cover my ears but that's rude and I wouldn't want to upset the little high voiced girl. Maysin walked over to Frank and started talking to him. "Frank... please dont. You don't understand-" "Don't understand what? That you don't want me to seduce your new girlfriend?" he wasn't lying. his voice was pretty hot. He saw me staring and walked over to me. "Hello. I take it that you're Hanley?" I giggled and Maysin rolled his eyes. He took my hand and kissed it. "Enchante'." We walked inside and everyone was sitting in the living room on the couch. "Finally! Okay, you have to vote. Do you wanna watch bride of chucky or seed of chucky?" magenta asked. "Whats the difference?" "WHATS THE DIFFERENCE? EVERYTHING IS THE DIFFERENCE!" magenta screamed. Maysin walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder and sat down next to me. "One has chucky and tiffany and how they meet. the other has both of them but they're in hollywood." "The hollywood one." I smiled and magenta muttered as she walked to the dvd player.

About 45 minutes into the movie Maysin and I snuck off to the backyard. We both lied down in the grass and sighed. "You're Frank friend is quite the charmer." "I think he's a pig... but he's good at what he does so I can't get mad at him." I laughed and turned my head to look at him. he slid his hand into mine and whispered "I really wanna kiss you right now." "why ask for permission when you already know the answer?" he chuckled and crashed his lips against mine. I haven't kissed many boys in my day, but from my experience I could tell you that he was an amazing kisser. His lips were fast and sweet like candy and soon enough I was enjoying the taste of his pink lips so much that my fingers were tangled in his hair. I don't think he minded much though. I managed to end up sitting on his waist and smiling down at him. "Hanley?" "Yeah?" "You're a badass kisser." I pecked him on the lips. "Thank you."

He sat up and I slid down to his thighs. We stared into each others's eyes and babbled about how much we adored each other... then it happened. "Hanley... I don't get to ask this often. and when I do I mess it up... ugh! I mean. damn it-" "Mayse are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" he blushed and I slowly whispered in his ear "Yes." I looked at him for one second and almost as in the blink of an eye he's laying on top of me and we're tangled in each others hair.

"Holy shit! Hey mom come see this!" I pushed him off of me and he ran into the house. "Magenta you fucking voyeuristic creep!" "Omg I like that word! yoyeristic intentions by magenta!" I laughed and before I could walk back inside was stepping out and closing the door. "H-Hey mrs. F-" "Don't hey mrs.f me." "am I in trouble?" "No I just wanted to talk to you. I knew this was gonna come eventually." she paused then choked out "Thank you." "What for?" I cocked my head slightly to the side. "For giving Mayse a chance. He was really on edge about the whole girl thing. He was getting really depressed saying things like "I'm gonna die alone" and "no one loves me so no one would care if I was dead." "Oh my god. I don't see how anyone couldn't notice him, I mean he's beautiful." "well the girls here either want you good and christian or bad and christian... and he's good but he isn't christian." "I'm happy I found him then. honestly I was starting to feel the same way." "He started cutting that's why he always wears long sleeve shirts." "why else would I always have on a million bracelets." she hugged me and started sniffling. "Thank you for saving my son. I really appreciate it." she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "And you can call me mom. I forgot to tell you that." I nodded and walked back inside. Everyone was sitting on the couch under a blanket and a new horror movie was on. I took a seat next to Maysin, pulled a blanket on top of us, and held his hand.


End file.
